Ghosts
by Sailor Lum
Summary: In this Babar fanfic, learn more about Rataxes and how he became king in Chapt. 1 and more about "the hostile period" in Chapt. 2. Chapt 3 just added! The plot intensifies and becomes a bit darker for this chapter.
1. Ghosts: Chapter 1 Regarding Rataxes

Rated: Y7 or G

&-->

Ghosts: Chapter One 

&-->

&-->

Regarding Rataxes &--> By Sailor Lum

&-->

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: The characters from Babar belong to Jean and Laurent De Brunhoff and 

Nelvana. Any other characters are mine and may be used for other nonprofit fanfic (Just

note that they're mine if you use them.)

**Continuity note: **This story takes place after the last episode of Babar, "Mango Madness."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

&-->

&-->

Rataxes sighs as he signs, and then places, yet another piece of paperwork in the out pile.

It wasn't so much the paperwork that was getting him down though, but his ratings in the polls.

As usual they were dismal. Rataxes sighs again and stares into space for a moment before turning

back to his paper work.

&-->

"Excuse me..."

&-->

Startled, Rataxes looked up from his paperwork to see Flora at the door of his office. "Oh,

hello Flora," he said cordially.

&-->

"Hello Lord Rataxes," said Flora as she made her way up to Rataxes' desk. "Is Victor here?"

&-->

"No. He's out playing with...William." he replied trying to remember the name of his son's

friend.

&-->

"Oh...," Flora said, crestfallen. A sad expression passed over her face. A sympathetic

expression grew over Rataxes' own face as he asked her what was wrong. "Oh...it's nothing," she

sighed. " It's just that...Father is with the boys on a father-son picnic, and Mother's busy with

Isabelle and Pompadour and Cornelius are busy with work and...um...I'm kinda lonely," she

answered in a small voice.

&-->

"Heh, join the club," he answered almost inaudibly.

&-->

"Huh?"

&-->

"Oh, nothing," he replied.

&-->

"You're lonely too, aren't you?" she asked with childlike earnesty.

&-->

Rataxes was taken aback by her perception before replying fervently, "Who me! I'm not

lonely!" He paused for a moment. "And even if I was a little lonely it doesn't bother me a bit!" he

finished indignantly.

&-->

Flora wasn't fooled for a moment by his bluster but before she could think of a way to reply a

guard appeared at the door.

&-->

"Announcing the father of our fighting forces, a mountain of military munificence, General

Pomire!" the guard announced. As soon as the last word was spoken the General shoved him out

of the way.

&-->

"Hello, your Lordship," Pomire said with a slight bow.

&-->

"Hello, Pomire," Rataxes said with bored resignation. He knew what the General was here for

and it had gotten old long ago. "So what is it this time? What conspiracy theories have you

cooked up today?"

&-->

"Theories?! Why these aren't theories, but cold hard facts! I tell you the elephants are gearing

up for war behind our backs!" he replied.

&-->

Rataxes face quivered as he tried to contain a laugh at General Pomir's unintentional rhyme.

Finally he couldn't contain it and burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Facts! Backs! You're a poet and

you didn't know it Pomire!" he managed to get out before more peels of laughter erupted. Flora,

forgotten, quietly giggled in her seat.

&-->

Pomire's face turned red and twisted into an expression of rage. "What is your problem

Rataxes! I'm trying to discuss serious matters and your making jokes! You really haven't

changed a bit! Oh you act like you have but you haven't! You're never going to be popular if you

don't start thinking like a real rhino king!" he bellowed and stood there huffing.

&-->

Rataxes looked stunned for a moment then quickly recovered. "So would you like to be

executed now or later?," he asked with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"I don't find you amusing ," he said with utter disdain.

&-->

"I don't think you find anything amusing Pomire," Rataxes replied sarcastically. "Should you

really be talking to your king that way?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

&-->

"My apologies," he said insincerely and with an overdone bow.

&-->

As he turned to leave, Rataxes said, once again with a mischievous grin, " Didn't you have

something you wanted to discuss with me?"

&-->

"Not anymore sir," was his icy reply as he turned curtly and marched out the door.

&-->

"What was that all about?" Flora said through giggles.

&-->

"Huh? Oh Flora! I'd totally forgotten you were there!"

&-->

"That happens to me a lot," she said with a half smile. "So, what did General Pomire mean when

he said you haven't really changed?"

&-->

"Oh…um…er…nothing really," he stammered. "I wasn't always king you know."

&-->

"What were you before you were king? What were you like? How did you become king?" she

asked in enthusiastically. "And tell me the truth," she added.

&-->

"Wellll…if I lied it would be more interesting," he replied, trying to squirm his way out of

telling the truth.

&-->

"Oh, but I bet that's not true! I'm very interested in hearing the real story. Please tell me. I'd love

to hear it!" she said trying to prod him into telling her a good story. After all, It's not like she had

anything else to do and she was kind of curious.

&-->

"Well…all right. If you really want to hear about it. But you have to promise not to spread it

around. I have a reputation to maintain."

&-->

"All right. I promise."

&-->

"Which question do you want to start with," Rataxes asked.

&-->

"Um, how about 'what did you do before you became king?'"

&-->

"All right. Before I was king I was a Royal guard for my Uncle Phoebus, who was king at the

time. When the old Captain quit he made me Captain, but I started out as Revelry man."

&-->

"So you inherited the crown from your uncle then?"

&-->

"….Right…." Rataxes answered with a pause.

&-->

"So you always knew you'd be king."

&-->

"Actually, no. I'm only king because the others in line before me either died or refused the

crown."

&-->

"Who would refuse to be king?" Flora asked.

&-->

"….Well, my parents for one," Rataxes slowly admitted.

&-->

"Really?!" Flora exclaimed, surprised.

&-->

"Really."

&-->

"Why would they do that?" she asked, puzzled.

&-->

"It's kind of complicated," he replied.

&-->

"I've got all day," she said prodding him on. "And who died?" she asked in a smaller voice.

&-->

Rataxes let out a sigh. "A lot of people died actually. I guess I'm going to have to start at the

beginning."

&-->

He let out another sigh as Flora looked at him with rapt attention as he began. "It all started

with the death of my grandparents in a war with the elephants. They died before I was even born.

In fact, they died before my father (Ferguson) and his sister (Francine) had even become adults.

When they died my uncle, the eldest at twenty-two, inherited the throne. In grief over my

grandparents death he set out to cast revenge on the elephants and warred with them, eventually

killing their king. My father and aunt were horrified and dismayed. Especially after my uncle

continued to war with not only the elephants, but also any other species that got too close to

Rhinoland. It was like he had to seek revenge with everybody. After time he began to claim that

it was all for the greater glory of Rhinoland.

&-->

My dad was really anti-war and left Rhinoland with my mother (June) as soon as he could. She

was born outside of Rhinoland, and after the incessant wars began her family left Rhinoland for

good. My parents did come back to see my sister and uncle for a few months each year though.

&-->

Dad begged my Aunt Fran to come with him, but she refused. She felt obligated to stay with

Uncle Phoebus, whom she had been very close to. She was a very devoted sister and a very

sweet lady."A sad expression grew over Rataxes' face as he said, "It's really a shame. She was

my favorite aunt."After a pause he said, "She was the one that died."

&-->

Silence.

&-->

And then Flora asked, "How did she die?"

&-->

"…I'd rather not go into it in detail if you don't mind," he said softly. "The point is, she died

when I was ten and my parents and I moved up in line for the throne," Rataxes said, quickly

dodging the subject.

&-->

Flora could sense that this was a very hurtful subject and didn't press him more. She couldn't

help but wonder though, what had happened.

&-->

Rataxes went on. "So years later, when I was grown, I married and settled down to live in

Rhinoland. Lady Rataxes has lived all her life in Rhinoland and I didn't want to uproot her.

Uncle Phoebus insisted that I be a member of his Royal Guard. Actually, he insisted that I join

the Royal Army, but I managed to talk my uncle into letting me just be a guard for him.

Truth be told, I don't like war any more than your father does, and I _really _didn't want to have to

kill anybody.

&-->

If I had my choice in the matter I would have been an actor. Before I was king I was the "class

clown" so to speak. It's how I eventually got people to like me, or at least like my presence.

Although, not every one was amused. Namely, Uncle Phoebus and Pomir. Humor was kind of

my defense mechanism, and when I became king I wasn't allowed to use it any more. I tried, but

what had them rolling in the aisles before made them uncomfortable when I became king. It's

like everyone lost their sense of humor or something."

&-->

"Oh. That's too bad." exclaimed Flora. "I bet you would have been a really good actor! I

remember my father telling about the time you were in a ballet with my mother. He said you

were very good."

&-->

"So, Babar told you about that huh?" was Rataxes' reply. "He's got a such a big mouth."

&-->

"Anyway," he continued, "after a while, my uncle's warring finally caught up with him and he

was killed in battle. When my uncle's adviser, Claudius, offered the throne to my dad in front of

the entire kingdom he refused and denounced Rhinoland and its beliefs. As I said before, my

dad was very anti-war, not your typical rhino, and had become very bitter towards the whole

kingdom. It's understandable. After all, he did loose just about his entire family because of

Rhinoland's warlike and nationalistic bent.

&-->

However, he probably shouldn't have let it all out in front of everyone because they were

really mad. They were seriously going to lynch both him and my mother. But, before they got

the chance, Claudius offered me the throne saying 'Well, how about you Rataxes. You're next

in line.'

&-->

So I said, 'Why the heck not. It's better than being a guard.'

&-->

I have to tell ya, I wasn't really thinking it through to well. I never really wanted to be king

(even though my uncle was trying to groom me for it) but I thought, _How hard can it be. If I'm_

_king I can do whatever I want._ Well, it turns out I was mistaken, because I soon found out that I

was expected to act a certain way and build and maintain a certain image. It's really a miracle

that I've managed never to go to war. … Well, except for that time that General Pomir tricked

me. But that hardly counts."

&-->

"So you don't like being king?" Flora enquired.

&-->

"Well I like some of it. You know… the power, the wealth,… and I can sorta do whatever I

want. Sorta. But sometimes I really hate it. Although I bet I'd love it if I could just get people to

like me!" Rataxes sighed and frowned thinking about his dismal polls again.

&-->

"Well, I like you Rataxes," Flora said earnestly.

&-->

Rataxes face softened into a bittersweet smile. "Thanks kid."

&-->

"You're welcome," she replied. "Thank you for sharing your story with me."

&-->

"Sure, no problem kid," he said with kind of a half smile. "Why _do_ you like me?"

&-->

&-->"Because your funny!" Flora replied cheerily.

"Oh." Rataxes said with a sigh and a smile. …"Wonderful!" he added with mock

exasperation, the smile still playing on his lips.

--- End of Chapter One

&-->

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Send all comments, flames, praise or critiques to This is my first ever fanficJ

&-->

&-->

&-->

&-->

&-->


	2. Ghosts: Chapter 2 Invisible Girl

&-->

Ghosts: Chapter two 

&-->

&-->

Invisible Girl &--> By Sailor Lum

&-->

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: The characters from Babar belong to Jean and Laurent De Brunhoff and 

Nelvana. Any other characters are mine and may be used for other nonprofit fanfic (Just

note that they're mine if you use them.)

&-->

**Continuity note: **This story takes place after "Regarding Rataxes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

&-->

Flora rode her bike home from Rhinoland thinking of the story Rataxes had told her, momentarily forgetting her own problems. Unfortunately, her problems came crashing back in on her almost as soon as she reached the palace, where Alexander and Pom were talking excitedly about the picnic they had gone on with Babar.

&-->

"Can you believe that story Dad told us!?" Alexander exclaimed.

&-->

"Yeah, tell me about it! That was pretty wild!" Pom replied.

&-->

"Hi guys!" Flora said cheerily but softly. "What story did father tell you?"

&-->

"We'll have to tell Victor about it when he comes over with William," Alexander said, totally oblivious to Flora's presence.

&-->

"Yeah," agreed Pom, also oblivious to Flora.

&-->

"_Hello…guys…_" Flora said meekly but with aggravation.

&-->

The boys continued to ignore her and jabbered on, completely absorbed in their conversation. Flora sighed as it became apparent that they were too absorbed to notice her. _What am I…invisible or something!? _she thought. She climbed up the palace stairs feeling slightly dejected. As she opened the front door to the palace and entered the foyer, she heard her father talking with Pompadour and Cornelius.

&-->

"Sire, the situation at the bridge between Rhinoland and Celesteville is becoming inflammatory!" Pompadour exclaimed, his voice slightly panicked. "We almost had a fist fight break out the other day between some of Rataxes' workers and ours!"

&-->

"What in the world set them off like that?" Babar asked.

&-->

"Well, it seems that some of our workers were complaining about the laziness of the rhino workers and then the rhino workers became quite hostile and insulting!" Pompadour replied.

&-->

"My tusks!" Cornelius exclaimed. "What can be done about this, Babar? We don't want the situation to escalate!"

&-->

"No, we certainly don't," Babar replied. "But there must be more to it than just a few comments and insults," after thinking for a moment he added "Let's monitor the situation for now and I'll talk to the parties involved to see if I can find out anymore details. I'll also try and speak with Rataxes about it."

&-->

"Yes, your majesty," Pompadour and Cornelius replied.

&-->

"Oh, by the way, how is the actual reconstruction of the bridge coming?" Babar asked. "I know Rataxes is anxious to have it done and it would be good to have some progress to report when I meet with him tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it. He's becoming quite obnoxious about it."

&-->

"_Becoming?_" Pompadour queried incredulously.

&-->

Babar and his advisers continued to talk as Flora watched on. She wanted to talk with Babar a bit, but it seemed he was busy with important business so she thought better of asking. _It's not like he'll notice me anyway, _she thought.

&-->

"Why don't people notice me!" she exclaimed, talking to herself. "Maybe I'm just one of those people who fade into the background". She stood around thinking for a moment. "I suppose that _could_ be useful if I wanted to become a spy or something. …Hmmm… actually… that sounds like fun. Kind of like being an undercover reporter that reports only to a select few." Flora ran up to her room to see if she had any good spy outfits.

&-->

&-->

Pom, Alexander, Victor and William are all seated in a circle in the playroom. Victor is stuffing cookies into his mouth as if he were starving.

&-->

"Gee Vic! Leave a little for the rest of us, OK," said Alexander.

&-->

"Sorry," he replied, with a mouth full of cookie. "So what's this big story you've got to tell us?"

&-->

"Yeah!" chimed in William, their hippopotamus friend.

&-->

"It's about how Rhinoland and Celesteville almost got into a big war. _For real_!" said Pom and Alexander simultaneously.

&-->

"Ooo, my dad never talks about that," exclaimed Victor. "Except to say that 'the elephants would have never survived a full scale Rhino invasion,'" he finished, mimicking his father to the best of his ability.

&-->

"Oh, I bet Dad would have found some way to win," said Pom confidently.

&-->

"Well, I don't think so!" replied Victor, equally confident.

&-->

"Well anyway, let's hear the story," said William.

&-->

"Okay," said Pom as he began to tell the tale. "A long time ago, a little bit before we were born, Rhinoland and Celesteville were really, really not getting along. Dad said the real problem started when there was an explosion at one of the Rhino watch posts near the borders of Rhinoland and Celesteville. No one is sure what caused the explosion, but the Rhinos blamed Celesteville. General Pomire, who wasn't a general at the time because Rataxes had fired him years earlier, was stirring up all kinds of anti-Celesteville sentiments and telling everyone that it must have been the elephants. The people of Celesteville and Rhinoland began fighting in the streets and riots and war rallies were held in both countries.

&-->

Dad tried to talk to Rataxes, but Rataxes refused to even give him and audience. Then Rataxes hired back General Pomire and started planning on ways to sneak attack the elephants."

&-->

"Like building the underground tunnel that we all got lost in," Alexander chimed in.

&-->

"Right," replied Pom.

&-->

"Why did Rataxes hire General Pomire back after he fired him?" asked William.

&-->

"Dad said it must have been because Rataxes was worried and none of his other generals were as good," replied Pom. "Anyway, this went on for about a year and then Rataxes finally let Dad talk with him and then Dad convinced Rataxes not to go to war. Although, _Rataxes said_ he was just taking _pity_ on us because we would be beaten so _easily_."

&-->

"Well you would have been," retorted Victor.

&-->

"Would not!" yelled both Pom and Alexander.

&-->

"Would too!" said Victor.

&-->

Flora watched the continuing argument in the corner, where she had been for the last half hour, unnoticed and dressed in a pink trench coat and hat. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and left the room deciding that no more useful information could be gathered here.

&-->

&-->

"Hi! This is Linda Stern with the 5 o'clock news!" blared the chirpy reporter on the TV Pompadour and Cornelius were watching. "Today a fight broke out between rhino and elephant bridge workers. No one was seriously injured but two men were treated for minor cuts and abrasions. Our man on the street Wally Broncite, is live at the Celesteville palace to ask King Babar some questions."

&-->

"What!" Pompadour shrieked. "No one called me to schedule…"

&-->

"Shh!" said Cornelius.

&-->

The screen switched to the palace garden where Babar had been watering the plants. Wally shoved a microphone in his face and asked, "Do you have any comments on what happened at the bridge this morning King Babar?"

&-->

Babar was momentarily taken aback but recovered quickly. "We are monitoring the situation. I think it's too early to jump to any conclusions," he replied.

&-->

"Do you think this could lead to a situation…?"

&-->

"No more questions," said Cornelius, who had bolted from the living room shortly after shushing Pompadour. "King Babar has a lot of paper work to sign."

&-->

"Indeed!" huffed Pompadour indignantly, "And all press conferences should be properly scheduled according to palace protocol!"

&-->

"_Come on Pompadour_…" said Cornelius grabbing his fellow advisor by the arm and practically dragging him into the palace. Pompadour continued to babble on about palace protocol and procedures.

&-->

Once inside the palace, Babar thanked Cornelius for rescuing him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the press. So much so, that even paperwork was looking good.

&-->

Flora had been watching behind a bush and wished she had brought _her_ camera. She thought this would have been a good piece for her newspaper. Her spy game forgotten, she began to think of asking the boys to start working on the paper again. They hadn't worked on it in quite a while.

&-->

"Hey Flora! Whatcha' doing?" Victor asked, startling a small scream out of Flora. Victor had been on his way home when he noticed Flora in the bushes.

&-->

"Oh, nothing," Flora said innocently.

&-->

"What's with the spy outfit?"

&-->

"I'm just playing," she said, rather glad that someone was paying attention to her.

&-->

"Oh, yeah? Where's your notebook?" he asked.

&-->

"My notebook? I don't have one."

&-->

"What's the point of spying on people if you don't write it down?" Victor asked rhetorically.

&-->

Flora rolled her eyes and replied, "I'mjust playing, Victor."

&-->

"I know. I just think if you play, you ought to play right, that's all," he said.

&-->

Flora sighed with amused exasperation.

&-->

"Well, see you later. I don't want to be late for supper."

&-->

"Bye Victor," she said as she waved him off. Flora took off her hat and went inside. All the sudden she had a craving to watch "Harriet the Spy."

&-->

--- End of Chapter Two

&-->

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Send all comments, flames, praise or critiques to


	3. Ghosts: Chapter 3 Falling Down

Ghosts: Chapter Three Falling Down By Sailor Lum 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: The characters from Babar belong to Jean and Laurent De Brunhoff and 

Nelvana. Any other characters are mine and may be used for other nonprofit fanfic (Just

note that they're mine if you use them.)

**Content rating note: **This fic is rated TV G for angst, a little bit of violence, and a smidgen

of dark humor. Basically, this is on the level with Disney's Gargoyles cartoon with the

tiniest dab of Nickelodeon's Invader Zim. If you can get through the darker Babar TV episodes, like

the one where Babar's mother dies, or the one where Flora gets bitten by the snake and almost dies,

you'll be OK.

**Continuity note: **This story takes place after "Invisible Girl."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over here! Over here!" yelled one of the elephant bridge workers, as he pointed out the brawl that was taking place in the middle of the partially constructed Rhinoland/Celesteville bridge. It was a tangle of horns and trunks as more and more workers deserted their posts to get in on the action. The combatants were crashing into poles and knocking over supplies in their frenzy.

Suddenly, a large steel pipe that had been hanging on the end of a crane came loose! It fell, crashing into the bridge right behind the workers. The rhinos and elephants stopped immediately and scrambled to get off the bridge, which was now rapidly falling apart. Several almost went tumbling off into the raging river below.

Everyone had managed to get to safety before the bridge entirely collapsed. The rhinos ended up all on the Rhinoland side, and the elephants ended up all on the Celesteville side. They stared in disbelief at the chunks of bridge still clinging to the cliff side. They then raised their gaze and glowered at each other. "This is all your fault!" was a cry heard on both sides. They began yelling and cursing at each other, flinging insults and accusatory barbs. (If a huge drop and a river hadn't separated them, they would have surely fought again.)

And then the press showed up….

General Pomire came storming into Lord Rataxes' office. "Sir! We've got to act now! It's sabotage! Sabotage!"

Rataxes looked up from his paperwork with an annoyed expression on his face. Since Basil was attending a function for the "Fairy Queen" play he was involved in, Rataxes was left with all the paperwork and just wanted to get it done and over with. "Oh, what is it now!" he grumbled.

"What do you mean, 'what is it now?'! Haven't you heard! It's on the news! The new bridge between Rhinoland and Celesteville is destroyed! Destroyed by elephant saboteurs! We must declare war immediately!" Pomire yelled.

"What?!" Rataxes bellowed in disbelief.

Pomire continues to rant. "A plot! A vicious plot by that Babar! You can never trust an elephant! Never!!"

Rataxes rolls his eyes. "Oh that's ridiculous! I don't believe you!"

"Well then turn on your radio!" Pomire yells frustrated.

Rataxes turns his radio on and is immediately bombarded by news of the tragic event. He stares at it slack jawed. "I can't believe it…you were telling the truth…the bridge _is_ destroyed," he utters in disbelief. Rataxes then regains his composure and adds, "But that doesn't mean Babar is responsible! He would never do something like that. Someone could have been killed!" Rataxes puts his hand to his forehead and sighs, "I'm sure there must be another explanation…"

"Don't be a fool! Even if Babar didn't plan it, one of his cronies did! This means war!! The people of Rhinoland will demand it!" yells General Pomire fervently. He then gets a smugly determined look on his face and continues, "You know I'm right sir. There will be no way out of it this time." Pomire narrows his eyes at Rataxes.

Rataxes turns pale and gets a sick look on his face.

Pomire begins to suggest that they start planning now, but is cut off as Rataxes places his hands on the desk and yells "Get out!!" at the top of his lungs.

"But sir…" Pomire pleads

"Get out!! Get out!! Get out!!!" Rataxes screams in freaked out frustration.

After Pomire beats a hasty retreat (for now) Rataxes put his head in his hands and begins to fret. _What am I going to do?! I can't go through this again! I just can't!_ he thinks with panicked dismay. _I just can't…_

Meanwhile, at the Celesteville palace, Babar receives news of the bridges destruction. Pompadour has completely flipped out, and is rushing and fretting about the office in a panic. Even Cornelius is thrown and has joined Pompadour in his frenzied panic. Many cries of "What should we do sire!" are heard from both of them.

"Calm down, calm down. Nothing will get solved if we panic," Babar says reasonably.

"But how can we not panic! This is a disaster! An utter disaster!" cries Pompadour hysterically. He then breaks down crying and sobbing at Babar's feet.

"Pompadour, get a grip on yourself" Babar says forcefully but with sympathy. He then pulls Pompadour to his feat. Pompadour calms down, but continues to sniffle a bit. Babar begins to walk around the office as he thinks about the situation. Soon, his thinking is interrupted by a clamor outside. He looks out his office window to see frenzied reporters and angry, worried citizens.

"Oh, my tusks!" exclaims Cornelius, as he joins Babar at the window. Pompadour whimpers in the background.

The citizens of Celesteville are very angry indeed. They hold up anti-rhino signs and shake their trunks in the air. "It's time to put a stop to those rhinos once and for all!" yells an elephant in a construction workers uniform.

"And that villain Rataxes!" chimes in a well-dressed elephant lady. The crowed roars in agreement.

"We've put up with them for too long!" yells another elephant. The crowd roars again, this time joined by the reporters, who have lost their sense of professionalism. The crowd continues yelling…

"They lie and they cheat!"

"They're lazy and violent!"

"Down with Rataxes! Down with the rhinos!"

…and so forth and so on….

Babar goes outside to try and talk some since into his normally docile citizens, but the crowd continues to swell.

A crowd of citizens has formed outside the Rhinoland palace as well. They hold up anti-elephant signs and call for war. They chant "War! War!" over and over. Basil has shown up and is struggling to get through the crowd. Before he can reach the end he runs into General Pomire. "Oh, General Pomire!" he exclaims with surprise. The General pulls Basil aside to talk with him.

"You see how inflammatory the situation is. You must advise Rataxes to go to war! There is no avoiding it. The citizens are liable to revolt if he doesn't declare war on the elephants this time!" declares Pomire. "You know I'm right Mr. Basil. I know I can count on you to do the right thing. You _have_ to get him to go to war this time," he adds with conviction.

"But we have a peace treaty - " 

"Tear it up! This time we go to war! And if you don't persuade Rataxes to follow through, he'll end up overthrown! …And remember, when rhino kings are overthrown, they aren't exiled, they're _killed_," adds Pomire as he narrows his gaze at Basil. Basil gets a dismayed look of resignation and head on in to the palace, not looking forward to his unhappy task.

Rataxes sits at his desk, waiting for it. He remembers how it was the last time, and knows that Basil won't have much choice but to advise him to go to war. It's what any good rhino adviser would do. Rataxes _is_ the king of a _militant_ kingdom. Rataxes has decided to just go through the motions and not think about it for now. _After all, Babar is smart. He'll figure a way to stop a war from happening. He's got to _thinks Rataxes, as he sits at his desk stone faced.

As predicted, Basil comes into the office and advises that Rataxes start planning for war. Rataxes makes a sour face and says "fine" in monotone. Basil begins calling in all the military bigwigs and suggests that Rataxes make a quick speech. Basil rights one up in a jiffy for him to deliver. Rataxes smiles involuntarily as he imagines himself saying "This aggression will not stand! This aggression will not stand, man!" like a middle aged hippie in his favorite Crowen Bros. movie. He sighs and tries to gear himself up into "king mode" so he can deliver the speech like a good coldhearted militant dictator should.

Over the next weeks, things go just as they did long ago during the "hostile period." History begins to repeat itself. Rataxes makes his speeches as if he really wants to go to war with Celesteville and the rest of the jungle believes that he does, and Rataxes continues to feel sicker and sicker as he finds himself in the same awful situation. He avoids thinking about it as often as he can, and the more he doesn't think about it, the worse he feels.

Back in Celesteville, Babar finds himself becoming more concerned as well. Pompadour and Cornelius regretfully advise him to prepare for the worst and set up self-defense measures. The children of both kingdoms are worried about what might happen if they go to war, but especially Babar's children and Rataxes' son. Victor is already no longer allowed to visit Celesteville. Many parents begin keeping their kids home from school as the situation escalates.

"You know this whole 'not having to go to school thing' would be a lot more fun if we didn't have to worry about going to war at the same time," Alexander says at the breakfast table one morning. "It kind of takes the fun right out of it." The other children sigh in response.

Babar comes through the kitchen door, looking rather tired. "Good morning children," he says as cheerfully as he can muster.

"Good morning father," they all reply.

"Any luck with Rataxes, Dad?" Pom asks.

Babar sighs, "No, I'm afraid not son."

"Are we gonna' have to go to war daddy?" Isabelle asks worriedly.

"I don't know, princess. I hope not," Babar says as he gives Isabelle a reassuring hug. Babar then heads off to his office again, after grabbing a quick bite, determined to figure out a way to stop the current situation.

Rataxes walks the halls of the Rhinoland palace at night, trying to think about nothing and unable to sleep. He hasn't slept for four days now. The wear of sleepless nights is beginning to show on his face. He walks past a mirror, and sees a reflection, not his own. He sees himself as the previous king of Rhinoland, his uncle Phoebus. A rhino known to the citizens of Rhinoland as a war hero, but to Rataxes he was a monster. He slams his hand into the mirror, open palmed. The mirror cracks and cuts his hand. Rataxes walks on, trying to think of nothing.

The next morning, Rataxes stares at his desk sullenly, holding his hurt hand, while General Pomire and some of his Admirals go over war plans. Rataxes isn't really paying attention. He lets the words roll over him as he continues not to think.

That night, Rataxes finally succumbs to sleep and falls asleep at his desk. Even in sleep, he finds no rest, as events of the far past plague him in his dreams….

….Rataxes is a little boy about Victor's age. Ten or eleven. He is walking through the jungle, his uncle halfway dragging him. The dried vines and leaves crunch under his feet as he is whisked along. Finally, his uncle stops and faces him with a menacing look. "How dare you not cheat! What kind of a rhino are you!? Cheating is a fine rhino tradition!"

"But I don't _like_ cheating. And Dad says-"

SMACK

Phoebus slaps Rataxes across the face hard, bringing tears to the boy's eyes. "Never mind what your _dad_ said! _This_ is Rhinoland, and what I say goes! I'll have none of his namby-pamby hippie nonsense here!" He gives Rataxes a violent shake to emphasize his point as he speaks. "Do you understand me, boy?!" Rataxes begins to cry a bit, angering his uncle more. "What is _this_? Crying?! If you want to cry, I'll give you something to cry about!" He swiftly grabs Rataxes by the arm and swings him into a nearby tree. Rataxes hits the tree with a crack, as his arm breaks…

….In the waking world, a book falls to the floor and wakes Rataxes from his dream with tears streaming down his cheeks and a haunted look on his face. As he gasps for air, he begins to break down, and as quietly as he can, sobs bitterly.

The next morning, it's more war plans and speeches. Babar calls, but Rataxes refuses to speak with him.

And so it goes for the next month. Rataxes sleeps very little, and when he does he wishes he hadn't. He puts on a stoic front for everyone, including Basil, Victor, and especially Lady Rataxes. He knows that she would worry the most, and in a misguided effort to protect her, tells her nothing. Just like before.

Finally, one evening, General Pomire announces that there war plans are complete and that soon they will be able to attack. Rataxes' blood runs cold as all the thoughts he had been trying to keep out crashed in on him. Visions of the one war campaign of his uncle's that he was witness to swirled in his head. Visions of violence and bloodshed and the perversely giddy look on Phoebus' face as he hacked through enemy soldiers and civilians alike.

Rataxes can't even muster a 'fine' for Pomire. Not that the General minds. He knows full well what he is doing. He intends to bring both the elephants and down _and_ break Rataxes in the process. _To birds with one stone,_ thinks Pomire, wickedly. He leaves Rataxes, gloating mentally all the way.

"Sire, are you sure this is _wise_? Going to Rhinoland at a time _like this_? Pompadour asks his friend and king nervously.

"Pompadour, I have to try something. I know the rhinos are close to attacking. If I don't find Rataxes and talk some sense into him…"

Celeste helps Babar into his coat "We know, darling. Just be careful…please."

"I will Celeste," Babar says as he gives her a quick peck on the cheek goodbye.

Flora rushes down the palace steps, rushing to her father before he leaves. "Father, father! I know Rataxes doesn't want to go to war. No matter what he says!" Flora had been wrestling with the idea of telling Babar about the story Rataxes had told her about his past for weeks. But she had felt that she couldn't break her promise. Now she was thinking that maybe she should tell him after all, if only it would stop the war.

"I want to believe that too, Flora," Babar says, kneeling down to his daughter's level.

"But how can we?!" Pompadour interjects, "Those speeches he's been making!"

"Quite right," continues Cornelius, "Perhaps he's just been waiting for an excuse! Babar, I have to agree with Pompadour! I don't think you should be going down to Rhinoland."

Babar sighs, and begins arguing his case for going down to Rhinoland again.

"But, but-" Flora tries to get the grown-ups attention, but they are too wrapped up in their conversation.

After a long rainy ride, Babar finally arrives at the Rhinoland palace. He parks his car a ways down from the palace and makes his way to the back entrance so he can sneak in. After he has made his way to the back door, Flora peeks out from under the blanket in the back seat, unseen by her father. She sneaks out of the car and up to the palace and notices Rataxes heading towards his own car not far from where she is. She makes a quick decision to stowaway in Rataxes' car now. She climbs in the backseat and hides on the backseat floor. Rataxes starts up the car and drives away.

After a while, the car stops and Rataxes gets out. Flora crawls out of the car and sees the ruined remains of the new Rhinoland/Celesteville bridge before her. Rataxes is standing at the edge of it, staring into space. Finally he sits down with a thump and breaks down crying. Flora's heart goes out to him as she hears his miserable sobbing. "Rataxes," she calls out softly, "Are you OK? Rataxes?" She puts her hand on his shoulder, but he seems oblivious to her.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" cries Rataxes between ragged sobs. "Why is this happening? Why?!" Flora sits down beside him, concerned. "I try to be a good king, but I always fail!! Arrrghh!" He screams in pained frustration as he hits a piece of bridge wreckage with his fist. He hits it over and over until his hand bleeds.

Flora is horrified and shocked. "Stop!! Stop!!" she screams as she grabs him and shakes him to get his attention. Rataxes reacts unexpectedly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" he screams violently as he shoves her away. Flora lands in the mud, scraping her elbows.

Rataxes comes to his senses as he sees Flora in the mud, beginning to cry. "Flora," he sniffles, "what are you doing here?"

Flora sobs, confused. "I-I just came down to talk to you" she sniffles. "I know you don't want to go to war…" she begins crying a little again. "Why are you doing this?"

Rataxes sits facing her with his knees to his chest. He reaches out like he wants to comfort her, but can't bear to touch her. Rataxes' eyes well up with tears again as he says, "I don't know…I just don't know how to deal with a failure this big. The one thing I've tried to do is keep this country out of war. I've compromised so many morals, and I was OK with that, as long as I did this one good thing. But here we are again. About to go to war…and I just can't seem to stop it. I almost didn't stop it the last time this happened. If it hadn't been for Lady Rataxes, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't even be here now."

"Why? Were you going to leave?" Flora asked timidly.

"In a way…" Rataxes said with a pained look on his face and the crook of a smile forming as he tries to find the humor of the situation.

"In what way?"

"I couldn't handle the pressure. I tried to…y'know…off myself," Rataxes finished.

Flora gets a concerned look on her face "What do you mean?"

Rataxes sighs and decides to fall back on using humor too ease the unpleasantness, even if it only benefits himself "I mean, suicide with a capital S." He puts the back of his hand to his forehead. "But alas, Lady Rataxes came in and stopped me before I could do it." He sighs and speaks normally again, without the humor. "She made me promise not to try something like that again. But I'd still do it right now…if it weren't for Victor. With my luck he'd be the one to find me. Besides, it probably wouldn't do any good anyway…" Flora stares at him, eyes widened. Rataxes continued, "After all, my wife was right…it didn't solve anything when my aunt did it. Just left more of a mess." He flickers back to humor (albeit, dark humor). "But it sure is tempting…boy I sure would like me some death," Rataxes chuckles to himself and then notices Flora's expression and stops. He then turns to look out across the bridge.

Flora sits there awhile, not knowing what to say and trying to deal with the information she had just received. Finally, she finds her voice, "Is that your aunt you were telling me about before all this happened? The one who died?"

"Yes…"

"Did you find her…?"

"Yes." He turns around, "It's what started this whole mess for me. If she hadn't done that, then I wouldn't have had to take her place! Uncle Phoebus would have left me alone and she would be Queen and I wouldn't have to deal with any of this!" Rataxes finishes with a bitter look on his face. Then he closes his eyes. "But it's so hard to be angry with her. It's hard to be angry with someone you loved."

"Yes," Flora agrees and then asks softly, "But,…why did she kill herself?"

Rataxes begins pacing around and waving his arms as he rants "She killed herself because of a kind of situation like the one I'm in! But she was even more pathetic. She was so desperate to please my uncle that she finally went on a war campaign with him and gave it all she got. But she just couldn't live with herself afterwards. You see, my uncle was a take no prisoners kind of king so she undoubtedly killed a lot of people. He was so proud of her when they came back. But she looked so…haunted. I can't blame her and I can't hate her. But it's still not fair…it's just not fair…" Rataxes trails off as he stops pacing, sits down, and begins crying. As rain continues to poor down on them he says "I'm sorry Flora. I'm sorry. You're just a little girl. You don't deserve to have all this dumped on you. I'm sorry…for everything."

"It's ok. Don't cry," Flora reaches over to put her hand on his shoulder again, but he scoots away. Flora continues, "You know, this isn't the first sad story I've heard. Sad things happen. They happened to my dad. Things even as bad as this."

"What do you mean," Rataxes asked sniffing.

"Well…His mother _was_ killed by the hunter, and he told us, me and my brothers, about it and we aren't scarred for life," explains Flora. "In fact, it was positive experience, because he was…teaching us life lessons. He's always telling us stories to try and help us with our problems or help us understand something, and they aren't always happy."

Moments pass as Rataxes mulls that over. He had forgotten about Babar's mother. All of the sudden, Rataxes head jerks up. "Hey, how did you get here anyway?!"

"I stowed away in your car," Flora replied matter of factly.

"But how did you get to Rhinoland to stow away in my car in the first place?" queried Rataxes as he knitted his eyebrows.

"I stowed away in my father's car. He came down here to talk to you. He snuck in the backdoor to your palace before I saw you."

Rataxes snaps to attention. "What!? Is he nuts!?"

"That's what Pompadour and Cornelius said," Flora replied with a quizzical expression.

"Well, we'd better get down to the palace and find him before anyone else does!" Rataxes says as he stands up.

"Why?" asked Flora.

"Because he'll be in big trouble if anyone finds him! Especially if that someone is General Pomire!"

"Is he really in that much danger? What could General Pomire _do_?"

"Yes, he is and he could do a lot!" Rataxes replied emphatically. "Come on!" Rataxes grabs Flora's hand and heads for his car. Thunder crashes above their heads as they peel away from the bridge and towards the palace.

--- End of Chapter Three

&-->

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Send all comments, or critiques to


End file.
